Aiden Monroe
Category:Characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ohio Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Deanna Monroe Mother, deceased and a walker. Reg Monroe Father, deceased. Spencer Monroe Older brother; deceased and a walker. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Remember" | final appearance = "Spend" | actor = Daniel Bonjour }} Aiden Monroe is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a minor character featured in the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Daniel Bonjour, he first appeared in the twelfth episode of season five, "Remember". He mad three appearances in the series in total. Biography Aiden Monroe was a young man in his early twenties who resided in a gated community in Alexandria, Virginia. He was the second son of Reg Monroe and Deanna Monroe and was the younger brother of Spencer Monroe. Before the outbreak of the zombie infection, Aiden lived with his family in Ohio, where his mother worked as a congresswoman. While living in Alexandria, Aiden was in charge of making supply runs, which he usually coordinated with his friend Nicholas. When Rick Grimes and his group first settled in the community, Glenn Rhee and Noah began making dry runs with Aiden as well. Aiden was quick to assert his role as leader, noting that everyone had to obey his orders. This stemmed from a previous incident wherein his entire crew were killed by walkers because they failed to follow Aiden's lead. Aiden brought the group to a site where he had a walker chained up - one of them ones that had slaughtered his previous group. The walker escaped, but they tracked it down just as it attacked Tara Chambler. Glenn stabbed the creature in the head, which infuriated Aiden, who had now lost his trophy. This incident led to Glenn and he exchanging blows. Walking Dead: Remember Aiden led the group on a second run to pick up some materials to help restore the dwindling power in the town. They found a herd of walkers behind a chain-link fence, but Aiden chose to ignore them. Once inside, Aiden and Nicholas split off from the others, but things quickly erupted when they found even more walkers inside. One of the undead, wearing body-plate armor, advanced on Aiden. Acting impulsively, Aiden opened fire on it, but was unable to get a clean head-shot. One of his bullets struck a grenade strapped to the zombie's hip, which exploded, injuring Tara. Aiden was blown back and impaled on a broken piece of pipe sticking out of the wall. Nicholas abandoned him, leaving him for dead. Glenn and Noah tried to get Aiden off the broken pipe, but they were quickly overwhelmed with walkers and forced to flee. The walkers converged on Aiden and tore through his abdomen. Presumably, Aiden became one of the undead as well shortly thereafter. Walking Dead: Spend Notes & Trivia * * Aiden Monroe is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. He has no counterpart in the comic book series. * In his final moments, Aiden revealed to Glenn Rhee that it was his failure to follow the system that resulted in the deaths of his original crew. * Although not shown on-screen, it is assumed that Aiden Monroe became a walker since the method of his demise did not involve a cranial injury. * Aiden Monroe is the first member of the Monroe family to die. Reg Monroe died shortly thereafter, followed by Deanna Monroe. His brother, Spencer, died quite some time later. Both Deanna and Spencer were reanimated. * Actor Daniel Bonjour actually cut his honeymoon short in order to try out for the role of Aiden Monroe on The Walking Dead. See also External Links References Category:Characters with biographies